emeralddreamfandomcom-20200216-history
A Letter to Thrall (Grondok)
To Thrall, I write you this letter, not as a request, not as a threat… But merely a warning. I know you but you know nothing of me. I come from the hidden ranks of which your highest soldiers trained; I do not claim to have seen worse than you in the field. But I have found myself a new home separated from your soldiers’ ranks; I have found a new name given to me from the Gronn. The lands of Nagrand hold me, drive me, call for me I feel my blood boil and beneath this green hide I feel a rage that consumes me. They call me Grondok. I am a slayer of the Gronn; I am an enemy of my enemy. I do not know if I can succumb this, if I cannot you will hear stories as I head north into the lands of the Blades Edged Mountains. I cannot up hold your honor any longer, I hold the horde dear to my heart but the lust for blood has driven me further than most. I have cleaved man, woman, child in the name for a thirst which cannot be quenched. This is my warning… Long ago I held axe in hand I stood toe to toe with my master, I would not could not be defeated I had the stamina to prevail the battles early on. Your trainers took me aside and trained me for the raids against the Alliance in retaliation of their indifference. I was held with high regard among my group for the quick blows, I was brought into the depths of the Blasted Lands as we prevailed through the waves of Night Elves. I charged through their defenses and lead our team down and into the portal; I later understand their failed attempts at ensnaring me to the land. My eye’s used to glow with the color of my soul, cold and vacant of emotion to keep me in check. I now peer through eyes of blue with a flame of blood red staining my eyes with a glow… I know you have heard of such an Orc. I know you but you know nothing of my name until now. I am Grondok! I am the one in which you sent your Assassin Krelor for, at the edge of this envelope is the red stain in which I sealed this letter from the blood of his heart. At no cost will I stop for this deep magic has taken hold of me. Even as the great Warlocks of Stormwind find me in the forests of Terokkar I trample them with ease, the Holy Warriors known simply as Paladins have nothing against my might. If the Gods of Good and Evil on the Alliance cannot slow me in my path of destruction what makes you think your forces will? I will give Krelor the honor he deserves in such a futile battle. I could smell the musk of that which comes from an Orc whose atrophied muscles have sat too long in Orgrimmar. The old familiar taste in the back of my mouth hit me with this faint smell. It angered me for what you have made us become, there is no fury in this Orc, and there is no desire to taste my blood. He was no worthy opponent, but he was indeed looking to pick a fight. This Axe that binds me tore through his leather armor and rended his chest as insult. “No amount of training can prepare you for this death!” Grondok roared at him. Looking to his chest with surprise, Krelor announced “I am Krelor, high assassin of the Cleft of Orgrimmar! You have gone rogue on us Warrior! Thrall has indeed heard of the act’s of a fallen soldier who goes without name, what be it before I take it?” Grondok bellowed out a chuckle “You speak as if you had no fear but the tremble in your arm’s say otherwise peon!” With a lunge forward Grondok cuts deep into Krelor’s left thigh and knocking him down with his giant plate pauldrons. Krelor impacted the ground with such force that he was knocked into a daze and dropped his poison tipped dagger. Grondok slammed his giant axe into the ground, he leaned over Krelor without concern and picked up the poisoned dagger “Only a coward would attempt to kill his foe by poison. Did you intend on fleeing after the poison sank into my heart? I bet you would claim a valiant victory over such a vicious foe, when in reality you would have slinked off into the dark.” Grondok said, just as he diverted his attention to the dagger lying on the ground Krelor swung wildly at Grondok’s face. A hidden dagger from his bracer sliced into Grondok’s face cutting his cheek, gashing his eye and tearing deep into his brow. While his reflex’s were enough to catch me off guard to cut my face while laying on the ground, his own dagger being plunged into his unprotected side did nothing but seal his fate. I found a sick pleasure in feeling the warm spray of his blood against my body as I picked myself up, took my axe in hand and split his skull in two. Thrall, if you search for his head look no further than that of the shoulders in which I dawn. I wear his head proudly in display of the horde emblem etched onto his split head. In remembrance of what we once were, and where I will force you to take us, if you desire revenge bring yourself and find the rage within as you follow my path of blood. - Written by Grondok Category:Stories